Le retour du Flame Alchemist
by Serleena
Summary: Simplement la suite de Flame Alchemist 2006. Encore une fic avec Roy, parce que je l'adôôôôre! Vinez lire siouplaît !
1. Il est revenu

**TADAAAA ! Nouvelle fic ! Préparez vos armes, celle qu'on déteste est de retour !**

* * *

Coucou ! Vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Marine, la fan du Full Metal Alchemist la plus chanceuse du monde. J'ai en effet eu l'immense privilège, la chance extraordinaire d'avoir accueilli Roy Mustang chez moi pendant deux semaines. Ca y est vous me remettez ? Vu les impacts de balles tout autour de moi, oui. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je suis là encore une fois.

Devinez ? Roy ? Bingo ! Eh oui, si je suis de retour c'est vous parler de notre beau brun, notre magnifique colonel et notre Flame Alchemist adoré. Moi qui pensait avoir vécu une aventure unique, du genre de celle qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie ...

J'en entends qui grognent. C'est pas vrai, pas encore ! Pas chez elle à nouveau !

Désolée les filles. Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il atterrisse la première fois chez moi. Mais c'est arrivé. Ah la la la, deux semaines avec Mustang. Le rêve, le bonheur complet. Paradis total. Quand j'y repense ... j'aurais pas cru que ça se reproduirait. OH ON SE CALME ! Je vous dit que j'y suis pour rien ! C'est tombé sur moi c'est tout. Tant pis. Tant mieux pour moi.

Et donc, le cher, l'adorable Roy ... eh ben il est revenu. Oui vous avez bien lu : Roy Mustang est revenu dans notre monde. Sauf que cette fois, c'est chez Nathan qu'il a atterri. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter la chose.

Une fois encore, Nathan teste sa dernière invention. Il est tard, et mon copain inventeur sent ses yeux se fermer. Il prends quand même le temps de terminer son test.

" Bon, ça c'est fait. Test réussi." dit-il en écrivant sur son bloc-notes.

Puis il pose son carnet, range ce qui traîne ( autant que faire se peut) et se rends dans sa chambre. Il enfile son pyjama et se couche. Le sommeil vient le chercher rapidement, et Nathan plonge dans des rêves remplis d'équations. Pendant ce temps, dans son atelier, le boîtier responsable de l'arrivée de Roy la première fois s'allume. Des éclairs en jaillissent, touchent la télé à côté ( Nathan la regarde souvent quand il bricole ) et un flash éclaire toute la pièce. Mon ami ne remarque rien. Normal. Pourtant, il vient de recevoir de la visite. Et pas n'importe qui. Son invité-surprise finit par arriver dans sa chambre. Il allume la lampe de chevet. Nathan ne se réveille pas. L'autre décide de le secouer doucement. Mon ami ouvrit les yeux.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !" crie Nathan.

" Du calme Nat, c'est moi."

Nathan regarde son visiteur, incrédule.

" Roy ?" demande-t-il.

" Content de voir que tu souviens de moi." répondit Roy.

Car c'était bien lui qui se tenait à côté de lui. Nathan n'en revient pas, et croit qu'il rêve encore. Il se pince, et constate qu'il est bien réveillé. D'ailleurs, vu la frayeur qu'il a eu, il aurait pu se douter que ce n'était pas un songe.

" Mais ... mais comment ... comment t'es arrivé là ?" interroge Nathan.

" Comme la première fois. Je ne pensais pas arriver chez toi. Enfin j'étais pas sûr." répondit Roy.

" Mais c'est impossible !"

" La preuve que non."

Nathan se leva, et alla voir dans son atelier. Le boîtier récepteur fumait, signe qu'il avait fonctionné.

" Incroyable ! Pourtant la télé était éteinte, et quand bien même il ne passe plus d'épisode du Full Metal depuis un an." fit Nathan.

" Un an ? Tiens chez moi c'était deux. Je suis parti après le film." annonça Roy.

" Dingue. Visiblement tu es capable de venir ici comme bon te semble. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible."

" Je dois te dire que j'ai eu peur que ça ne marche pas. Mais dis-moi il est quelle heure ?" fit Roy.

" Une heure et demie du matin. Et quand tu es parti ?"

" 20h00."

" Hon-hon. Tu avais gardé ta combi, donc tu n'a pas subi le choc électrique. Mais pourquoi est-tu là ?"

" Pour un congé encore une fois."

Oh, il nous prends pour le club-med ?

" Rien que ça."

" Marine va bien ?" demanda Roy.

" Euh ... pas terrible non."

" Ah bon pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Rupture douloureuse. Tu tombe à pic pour lui remonter le moral."

Roy hocha la tête. Il demanda si c'était encore les vacances. Nathan répondit que oui, il était revenu un an après jour pour jour. Pile dans les grandes vacances. Roy a bien calculé son coup apparemment.

" Et Noah ?"

" Elle elle va bien. Toutes les deux vont être super contentes en te voyant."

Roy sourit. Nathan lui dit qu'il n'avait que le canapé à lui offrir. Le colonel accepta, assurant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

* * *

Je me réveillais tôt, comme à mon habitude. J'avais mal dormi une fois de plus.

Depuis que j'avais rompu avec mon dernier copain c'était pas la joie. Je me rendis à la cuisine pour manger. Non sans soupirer trois ou quatre fois.

Je pensais à mon copain, puis secoua la tête. Si je continue je vais encore me mettre à pleurer. J'aimerais autant éviter de commencer la journée de cette manière. J'allais m'habiller et faire ma toilette. Tout à coup, alors que je finissais juste de m' habiller, la sonnette retentit. A cette heure, ça ne pouvait êtr que Nathan. J'allais ouvrir ... et reçut un choc.

Sur le seuil, à côté de Nathan se tenait Roy Mustang. Non. C'était pas possible.

" Tu me croira si je te dit qu'il atterri chez moi cette nuit ?" me dit Nathan.

" Pas vrai ... Roy c'est bien toi ?" dis-je.

" En chair et en os." sourit-il.

" Ah trop génial !" m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou.

Roy fut aussi content que moi de me revoir, si j'en juge par la façon dont il me rends mon étreinte. Là aussi j'ai rien demandé, alors restez zen. Roy me soulève carrément, de sorte que je suis accrochée à la taille. Vous voyez la pose.

" Je suis content de te revoir la puce." me dit-il.

La puce ? C'est nouveau ça. Roy me repose.

" Mais comment c'est possible ?" demandais-je.

" J'en sais trop rien. Il est arrivé grâce au boîtier comme la première fois." répondit Nathan.

" Tu vois que t'as bien fait de le garder." dis-je.

" Ouais. Bon, je suppose que tu va le gardger chez toi cette fois encore."

" Ah ben ça me paraît évident." dis-je en regardant Roy.

" Je vais devoir demander son lit à Noah." repris-je.

Nathan acquiesça, et nous laissa. Je fis entrer Roy chez moi. Je le crois pas, il est revenu. Je suis trop contente de le revoir. Il est toujours aussi canon.

" J'ai gardé tes fringues au fait. Le frère de Nathan n'a pas voulu les reprendre."

" Parfait. J'avais quand même pris deux trois trucs mais bon ..." répond Roy.

Ah oui au fait, il est arrivé en uniforme. Je le trouve quand même bizarre ce truc. La coupe du pantalon, enfin ce tissu qui pends.

" Eh ben ! Si j'avais pu imaginer que tu reviendrais ! Mais tu as pu partir comme ça, sans problèmes ? " repris-je.

" Oui. Conformément au film je suis allé dans le nord. Je n'ai pas vraiment de comptes à rendre là-bas, beaucoup moins qu'à Central." expliqua-t-il.

Je constate qu'il n' a pas perdu son oeil. Tant mieux, ça me faisait mal de le voir avec ce bandeau. Mais comme les potes et moi on a modifié l'histoire ça n'est pas arrivé.

" Euh ... Nathan m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien." fit-il.

" Ouais, c'est rien va."

" Je ne crois pas. Tu sais les ruptures je connais un peu quand même. J'ai beau avoir été un coureur de jupons, j'ai quand même souffert."

Tiens il parle au passé ? Serait-ce qu'il est guéri de la juponite aigue ?

" Tu veux en parler ?" continue-t-il doucement.

Je fais la moue. Ca me dit trop rien, j'en ai déjà parler je ne sais combien de fois à mon entourage. Mais Roy me fait un sourire qui brise ma réticence.

" En gros, il m'a plaquée pour une autre." lâchais-je.

" Quel crétin. Comment on peut plaquer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et attentionné ?"

" T'es mignon, mais bon. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

" Ca fait longtemps ? "

"Une semaine." répondis-je.

" J'arrive à temps." sourit-il.

Awww ! J'adore ces sourires ! Il est trop chou ! Ce que je suis contente qu'il soit là ! Chez moi ! YOUPI !

* * *

Un peu après c'est au tour de Noah de sauter de joie en revoyant Roy. Je lui exliquais qu'il était là pour passer ses vacances, et que je le logeais une fois de plus.

" Et il te faut mon lit, j'ai compris. T'as trop de pot tu sais ça ?" me dit Noah.

" Je sais ! T'es bientôt en congé toi aussi ?" demandais-je.

" Ouais à la fin de la semaine." répondit mon amie.

" Je viens d'avoir une idée. Si on emmenait Roy avec nous en Espagne ?" proposais-je.

" Ben je sais pas ... l'appart' qu'on a loué est prévu pour trois."

" On prendra ton cher lit. On pourra sûrement le caser quelque part. T'en dis quoi Roy ? " demandais-je.

" Je sais pas ... c'et quoi exactement vos projets ?" demande-t-il.

" Nous partons à Rosas, une ville de bord de mer. A la plage quoi. Nous avons cassé notre cochon pour louer un appartement." expliqua Noah.

" Oui, ça a l'air tentant. Je vous suit."

" Génial !" dit Noah en même temps que moi.

" Nathan sera sûrement d'accord, il sera pas le seul gars comme ça." fis-je.

J'allais en parler à l'intéressé, qui se montra aussi enthousiaste que nous.

Formidable. On va passer de super vacances je crois.


	2. Roy se modernise

**On retrouve notre brun préféré, toujours aussi mignon. Merci pour les reviews, et acrochez-vous, un Roy chez nous a tendance à faire beaucoup saliver. Appelez le samu aussi, monsieur va faire des essayages.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, je me réveillais d'exceptionnelle bonne humeur. Et pour cause : y'a un Mustang chez moi. J'allais au salon pour le réveiller. Ce coup-ci on a inversé, il a voulu dormir dans le salon. Oh l'adorable sourire qu'il me fait ! Trop craquant. On s'installe à la cuisine, je sers le petit dèj.

Je termine la première et débarrasse mon couvert. Puis je me mets derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou :

" Chuis trop contente que mon Royounet y soit revenu !" dis-je en le serrant.

" Oui mais là tu m'étrangle !"

Je l'embrasse sur les cheveux, et m'en va. Roy me regarde en se demandant si j'ai pas pris un coup sur la tête. Alors que je me lave, voilà-t-il pas qu'il fait irruption dans la salle de bain ! Naturellement je pousse un cri.

" Roy ! M'enfin ! "

Lui il pique un fard et referme la porte.

" Pardon ! Je croyais que t'avais fini."

Après ce petit incident, je le retrouve devant la télé. Ben tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à serrer mon écran comme ça ?

" Aaaaah ! Ca m'a trop manqué cette télé ! Je la naime !" dit-il d'un air extatique.

Et là, il embrasse mon poste. Ben et moi alors ? Monsieur s'assoit, attrape la télécommande et allume sa chère télé. Que s'il continue à embrasser je vais prendre en grippe. Bon, moi je vais me planter devant l'ordinateur tiens.

Tout d'un coup j'entends des bruits ... qui indique clairement qu'il regarde quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas. Je précise : ces bruits sont des râles et des soupirs. Je me tourne. Il s'est arrêté de zapper sur un film au moment où passe une scène assez hot.

" Roy ! Tu veux bien arrêter de regarder ça ?" lançais-je.

Il n'entends pas visiblement. Bon, je prends les choses en main. Enfin je me comprends. Je lui arrache la télécommande et change de chaîne. Roy est tout rouge. Je crois que ce qu'il a vu l'a choqué.

" Roy, ça va ?" demandais-je en me penchant.

" J'arrive pas à croire que ta société ose montrer ce genre de chose." fait-il.

" Les moeurs ont beaucoup évolué, notamment sur ce sujet. Je croyais que tu t'en étais rendu compte lors de ton premier séjour."

" Oui mais entre voir des filles en maillot de bain et ... ça, y'a une marge quand même !" reprend Roy.

" C'est sûr. Mais c'est la société moderne mon petit."

Il fronce les sourcils, dubitatif.

" Tu me rends la télécommande ?"

" Tiens. Mais ne compte pas rester planté là toute la journée." avertis-je.

" Bien sûr, j'ai divers sites à visiter." répond-il.

Hmmmm ! L'ordinateur évidemment. L' a pas changé tiens. Tant mieux dans un sens. Je décide de lui montrer un site où l'on peut voir des vidéos réalisées par des fans. Il est mort de rire en en voyant une appelée "dogs of the military".La chanson choisit correspond tellement bien aux militaires de Central.

" Vous devriez en faire votre hymne sérieux." dis-je.

" C'est sûr. Aaaah ! Ca aussi ça m'a manqué."

T'avise pas de l'embrasser surtout.

" Au fait, pourquoi t'es revenu ?" demandais-je.

" Pour te voir quelle question." fait-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ooooooooh ! Si c'est pas meugnon ça !

" T'es sérieux là ?"

" Hm hm. Me suis jamais autant amusé qu'ici. Et toi au moins tu me comprends, tu me prends pas pour un manipulateur ou je ne sais quoi."

Euuuuh ... pourtant il est un petit peu manipulateur quand même. Ce que je lui souligne.

" Oui mais bon ... toi tu le vois pas comme ça." dit Roy.

Si tu le dis ... un peu après on va se promener dans une grande surface, avec Noah. Mine de rien il va encore avoir besoin de fringues. Noah suggère de lui prendre des lunettes de soleil. On entre donc dans une boutique. Noah attrape des lunettes de repos et les lui mets.

" Ca te va trop bien ! Regarde Marine, il est-y pas beau comme ça ?" demande-t-elle en tournant Roy vers moi.

" Oh si ! Trop classe."

Roy se regarde dans une glace.

" Ouais c'est vrai que ça me va pas mal. Elles sont mieux que les pare-brises de Fuery." décrète-t-il.

Noah et moi on acquiesce. Puis je lui fait essayer une paire de lunettes de soleil. Whoâh ! Ce gars a trop de classe. C'est Noah qui les paie. Maintenant, direction les vêtements pour homme. Comme Roy a du goût, on le laisse choisir, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Il nous montre à chaque fois ce qu'il essaye. Et je dois dire qu'on savoure le spectacle.

" Oh la la la ! Mais comment on peut être aussi canon ?" fait Noah.

" Quand on n'existe pas c'est pas compliqué." répondis-je.

Notre beau brun adopte donc un look résolument morderne. Et pas que pour les vêtements. Il apprends bien vite à se servir de mon portable, partage les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi et Noah ... bref se modernise.

" Tiens regarde qui c'est qui m'appelle." demandais-je à Roy tandis qu'il tenait mon sac.

Il attrape mon biniou, l'ouvre et annonce que c'est Nathan. Comme il le connaît il décroche.

" Salut Nat ! C'est Roy, ça gère mon pote ?" dit-il en chassant une mèche de cheveux brune.

Petit geste qu'on adore moi et Noah. Celle-ci se penche vers moi :

" On dirait pas qu'il vient de 1915 maintenant, hein ?"

" C'est clair !"

Roy raccroche. Nathan nous demandait de prendre deux trois trucs pour les vacances.

" Il me faudrait peut-être un bermuda pour la plage." signale Roy.

Noah et moi on marque un temps d'arrêt, et on affiche un très large sourire. Quelle bonne idée ! Allons-y tout de suite.

" Roy. C'est quoi ces quatre bouteilles de Chantilly là ?" demande Noah en se retournant.

" Oh ça ? C'est une petite gourmandise." sourit Roy.

" Il adore ça, c'est pas croyable. La première fois il a torché six bouteilles en 15 jours." expliquais-je.

Noah a un sifflement admiratif. Puis je lui ajoute en appartement. Euh aparté.

" On lui en prend juste une. Parce qu'il est vachement sensuel quand il en bouffe."

" Ah oui ?" fit-elle intéressée.

" Oh oui. A tomber par terre."

On replace les trois bouteilles discrétos, et on se rend au rayon homme. Aaaaah ! On va voir notre Royounet essayer des bermudas. Marrant comme il est pas gêné pour nous les montrer.

" Eeeeeek." fait Noah en le découvrant.

" Alors ? Z'en pensez quoi ?" demande Roy.

Nous ravalons notre bave tant bien que mal, ( _Ndla: moi aussi _) et on lève les pouces.

" Il m' a fait le même coup quand il a essayé les boxers." révélais-je.

" Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as vu en boxer ! Comment t'as fait pour pas lui sauter dessus ? Déjà que là j'ai du mal." reprend Noah.

" Chais pas."

Roy nous montre le suivant. Hoooooouuuuuu ! Bon, on va s'arrêter avant qu'on fasse un malaise ( _Ndla : c'est fait _). Roy se rhabille, et on s'en va. De retour chez moi. Roy me dit qu'il va chez Nathan, qui veut lui montrer les jeux vidéos.

" Je croyais que tu voulais voir un DVD ?" fis-je.

" C'est pas grave ça. Au fait, je prends la Chantilly."

" Quoi ? Mais ça va pas non ! Tu laisse ça ici." répliquais-je.

" S'il te plaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîît !" continue-t-il avec un sourire tout à fait royesque ( _Ndla : je revendique l'entière propriété de ce mot_).

Y m'énerve quand il fait ça, mais y m'énerve ! Il sait très bien que j'ai un mal fou à y résister. Roy en rajoute en faisant la moue. Je soupire.

" Bon d'accord. Embarque-la ta Chantilly." cédais-je.

" T'es trop mignonne." fait-il en me plantant un bisou sur la joue.

Rien que pour ça, çavaut le coup de céder de temps en temps. Il va chercher sa friandise, me refait un sourire et se barre. Nathan est surpris de le voir arriver avec ça et lui demande ce qu'il compte en faire.

" Ben la manger, que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Un soin de la peau ? " répond Roy en entrant.

Et là, image d'un Roy couvert de Chantilly dans l'esprit de toutes les lectrices. Hmmmmmmm, miam miam ! Rawr !

Nathan montre sa console à son ami, et lui explique comment jouer. Puis ils se lancent dans une partie de course de voiture effrénée. Nathant gagne la première manche, Roy en profite pour manger un peu de Chantilly. Que ne puis-je voir ça, Roy qui met la crème sur ses doigts, qui les porte à la bouche et lèche avec gourmandise ensuite ! J'ai vu ça une fois, et je peux vous dire que c'est du spectacle. Au moins autant que l'essayage de bermudas. Roy ne rentre que pour le repas du soir. Il range précieusement sa Chantilly, râlant qu'il n'y en ait qu'une bouteille.

" Tu va finir par grossir si tu en mange trop." dis-je.

Pendant qu'on mange, il me parle des jeux vidéos, en passe de devenir son troisième objet préférés. Le repas fini, il va mettre un CD dans mon petit poste, et se planter devant l'ordinateur, qu'il maîtrise maintenantcomme la moyenne des gens.

Y'a pas à dire, Roy se modernise.


	3. En route pour les vacances

Demain matin c'est le grand départ. Moi, Roy, Noah et Nathan on part en Espagne. Deux semainesà la playa, autrement dit 15 jours à voir Roy à moitié nu. Gniark. Y'a des fois où je m'envie moi-même. Pour le moment, mon Royounet et moi on est en train de faire nos valoches.

" T'as pris la crème solaire Royounet ?" lançais-je depuis ma chambre.

" Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu voudrais que je t'appelle Marinette moi ?" fait-il sur le pas de la porte.

" Mais je t'en prie, ça me dérange pas moi."

Il affiche un petite sourire quand il aperçoit mon piercing.

" Ca te plaît toujours à ce que je vois." devinais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

" Et cette crème ?" repris-je.

Il me montre le tube, et commence à partir.

" Merci Royounet !"

" Oh attends un peu toi !"

Oups. J'essaie d'escquiver, mais Roy bloque la seule issue. Il finit par m'attraper, et commence à me chatouiller.

" NAN ! J'm'excuse WAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'le ferais plus HIHIHOHOHOUHOU !"

" Bon. J'aime mieux ça." dit-il en me relâchant.

Ca promet pour les vacances, tiens. Ce petit intermède passé, on continue à préparer nos affaires. J'avertis Roy qu'on partira très tôt demain matin. Après quoi, je cherchais ce qu'on pourrait bien manger ce soir.

" Pourquoi ne pas commander une pizza ?" suggère Roy.

" Ok. Moi ça me va."

" Je m'en occupe."

Sur ce, il attrape le biniou et l'annuaire. Il trouve un numéro, et le compose.

Moi, je me pose à côté de lui. Roy me demande ce que je veux comme pizza.

" Jambon fromage champignon."

Il en prends une pour deux, et raccroche.

" Bon, tant qu'à faire d'attendre, autant le faire devant un bon film qu'en dis-tu ?" reprend-il.

Oh ? Une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Mustang, ça se refuse pas. La pizza arrive, je vais la réceptionner et la payer. Ensuite, je viens me pelotonner contre Roy, ou plutôt il m'attire à lui. Ne rêvons pas trop quand même. Qu'est-ce que je suis bien comme ça. Je finis par m'endormir, et Roy en homme galant qu'il est me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je réveille au moment où il me dépose sur mon lit.

" Le réveil ... faut le programmer."

Je tends la main vers l'appareil, trifouille les boutons et me retourne.

" Merci Roy."

" De rien la puce. Fais de beaux rêves."

" Toi aussi."

La nuit passe vite, et mon réveil sonne à 5h45. Je vais réveiller Roy, qui proteste.

" Debout Roy, on part ce matin." dis-je doucement.

Il sort la tête de sous l'oreiller, les yeux s'ouvrent difficilement et il a les cheveux en bataille. Je le laisse émerger et vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Roy me rejoint dans le pâté total, et s'écroule sur sa chaise.

" Passe-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça te réveillera." conseillais-je.

" Mmmm."

Le petit déjeuner avalé, on file se préparer. Roy arrive enfin à se réveiller. Quand on est fin prêts on retrouve Nathan devant sa porte. Nous partirons avec sa voiture, et il faut que l'on passe chercher Noah chez elle. Nous descendons au garage, et pendant que les hommes chargent la voiture je téléphone à Noah pour la prévenir de notre arrivée.

" Parfait je vous attends." dit-elle.

" On est partis."

Je raccroche et monte à l'arrière. C'est Nathan qui conduit, on se relaiera de temps à autre. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous voilà chez Noah. Je l'aide à charger sa valise et son sac de plage, quelques provisions et elle embarque.

Nous roulons depuis un bon bout de temps, Roy dort déjà pendant que moi et Noah on discute.

" J'aurais jamais imaginé passer des vacances avec Roy Mustang." me dit-elle.

" Et moi donc ! Déjà que je pensais pas qu'il revriendrait."

" On a un de ces pots quand même. Le voir débarquer comme ça tranquillou, pour passer les vacances." reprit Noah.

" Vé, faudra lui demander d'inviter les autres la prochaine fois."

" C'est ça oui ! Je me vois bien chez moi en train de réceptionner tout le monde." intervient Nathan.

Noah et moi on pouffe de rire. Je l'imagine à coté de sa téloche accueillant les membres de l'équipe de Roy.

" Je verrais bien Havoc chez nous. Parce qu'à part lui et Mustang y'a pas grand monde de potable dans cette caserne." fit Noah.

" Y'a Dennis Bloch qui a un p'tit air d'Edward avec ses mèches. Celui-là encore ça peut aller." dis-je.

" Mouais, mais entre lui Havoc et Mustang y'a pas photo."

" Je voudrais bien voir Hawkeye et Ross moi." dit Nathan.

" Moi aussi. Je l'aime bien Riza." répondis-je.

" Par contre, je veux pas voir Armstrong." continua Noah.

" Moi non plus !" dis-je en même temps que Nathan.

Petit ange qui flotte.

" Et Kain Fuery ? Je l'aime bien moi, y a l'air tout chou." repris-je.

" Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air adorable." approuve Noah.

On se tait. Au bout de quelques heures, je prends le relais au volant, Nathan roupille à l'arrière. Et Roy se réveille enfin.

" Tiens on a changé de chauffeur ?" dit-il.

" Non non, Nathan en avait marre d'être un mec alors il s'est changé." répond Noah.

Roy sourit. Noah propose des bonbons, Roy se sert et m'en fourre un dans la bouche.

" On arrive quand ?" demande-t-il.

" Vers midi." répondis-je.

Autrement dit dans trois heures. Noah décide d'écouter un peu de musique et sort son baladeur mp3, Roy lui demande de lui passer la PSP de Nathan et il entame une partie. Finalement nous voilà en Espagne. Je fais un arrêt pour repérer le trajet avec Nathan. Nous en profitons un peu pour nous dégourdir les jambes.

" Tu sais Roy, pendant que tu pionçais on se disais que tu devrais emmener deux ou trois potes la prochaine fois." fit Nathan en pliant la carte.

" Ouais, on se louerais un break et hop ! On amène tout le monde." ajouta Noah.

" Ah ? Je savais pas que tu t'appelais Rotchild." fis-je.

" J'ai pris un pseudo." me répond Noah.

" Et si jamais j'emmène quelqu'un vous voudriez que ce soit qui ?" demande Roy.

" Havoc." dirent nous.

" Hawkeye." fit Nathan.

" Bon ! Autant prendre les deux." trancha Roy.

" J'héberge Riza moi." reprit Nathan.

" Ben moi je prendrais Jean. A moins que tu veuille qu'on échange Marine."

" Sûrement pas. Roy y reste chez moi, y'a pas à tortiller." répliquais-je.

L'intéressé a un sourire, et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

" Oui mais tu l'a déjà eu deux fois."

" Justement jamais deux sans trois. Je l'ai je le garde. Nanméoh."

" T'es pas sympa." me fait Noah avec une mine boudeuse que dément son sourire amusé.

" M'en fous."

" Laisse tomber Noah. Marine et moi on est unis par les liens sacrés du court-circuit. On y peut rien." lance Roy.

On éclate de rire, et on remonte en voiture. Trois heures plus tard nous sommes à Rosas. Cette ville est super. Des boutiques partout, la mer pile en face ...

Noah va chercher la clé de l'appartement à l'agence, et on se rend sà notre appartement. Grâce à nos économies réunies et un peu d'aide de nos parents on a put avoir une vue sur la mer.

" Whoâh c'est génial !" commente Roy devant la fenêtre de la terrasse.

" Ce qui serait génial serait que tu nous aide à ranger." lança Nathan.

" Oui pardon."

Après quelques allers et retour, chacun est installé dans sa chambre. Je loge avec Noah, et on a pu caser un lit de camp pour Roy dans celle de Nathan. On se fait un petit repas avant d'aller nous baigner. Aaaaaaah Roy étrenne un de ses bermudas. Yahoo !

On installe nos serviettes, puis Nathan va tester la température de la mer.

Il nous fait un signe comme quoi elle est bonne, et on va le rejoindre.

Nous y restons une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Et c'est ravi de notre première journée que l'on rentre. Par contre pour la douche c'est moins chic. Aussi Noah propose-t-elle un roulement : un jour les filles en premier, le lendemain les garçons.

" Et pour les repas on n'a qu'à faire pareil." ajouta Nathan.

" Excellente idée tiens." approuvais-je.

Ceci mis au point, moi et Noah on décida d'aller préparer le dîner. Mais les garçonsmirent quand même le couvert. Y sont chouettes ces types.


	4. Vacances espagnoles olé

**Les vacances de nos amis se passent bien, comme vous allez le voir. Par contre je vous préviens : la fin ne va pas du tout vous plaire. Reviews quand même ( please).**

* * *

Le lendemain, on déjeune tous sur la terrasse. Avec la mer en face et le beau temps c'est super. Apèrs, Noah et moi on décide d'aller faire les boutiques pendant que les garçons vont à la plage. Nathan prend des raquettes en bois et quelques balles.

Il y a tout un tas de boutiques de souvenirs sur l'allée qui borde la plage. C'est par là que nous commençons.

" Alors t'en a pensé quoi de Roy en bermuda ?" demandais-je en examinant des piercing.

" C'est surtout Roy mouillé que j'ai apprécié. Ces gouttelettes sur sa peau ... hmmm un régal pour les yeux." sourit-elle.

" Ouais, et attends de voir quand il sera bronzé."

Ouh que ça allait être beau ça. Noah achète des cartes postales, moi aussi, et on continue notre balade.

Sur le sable fin, Roy et Nathan font un peu de tennis de plage. Ce jeu amuse bien notre Flame Alchemist, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aux filles qui passent. Puis quand ils se lassent, Roy et Nathan s'allongent sur leur serviettes. La plage, ou plutôt les filles qui y défilent sont un vrai régal pour Roy. Y'en a même certaines qui n'ont pas de haut, ce qui ne manque pas de l'embarrasser un brin. Nous les rejoignons quelque temps plus tard.

" Tu as un nouveau piercing ?" remarque Roy.

" C'est fou comme tu es attentif à ce genre de chose." répondis-je.

Il sourit. Noah me propose une partie de raquette, j'accepte et la suis.

Roy remarque dans l'eau des types juchés sur des engins qui filent comme le vent. Il questionne Nathan à ce sujet.

" Ce sont des jet-skis. Des motos de mer si tu préfère." répond Nathan.

" Ca m'a l'air sympa. Tu crois qu'on peut en faire ?"

" Sûrement. On doit pouvoir en louer."

En effet, c'est ce qu'on fit l'après-midi. On en pris deux sur lequel les filles seraient derrière les garçons. Devinez derrière lequel je suis. Roy bien sûr. Il commence timidement, mais une fois qu'il a pris de l'assurance il fonce littéralement. On se fait des signes avec Noah quand on se croise.

Après c'est au tour des filles de piloter. Et moi et ma copine on a pas froid aux yeux. Nous ne manquons pas une occasion de faire un bond.

" Doucement quand même !" fait Roy qui se cramponne à ma taille.

Tu peux serrer plus fort si tu veux, du moment que tu m'étouffe pas. Noah vient derrière Roy, moi derrière Nathan et on termine notre location ravis.

" Je sens encore les vibrations du moteur." fait Nathan.

" Et moi le siège quand celle-là faisait des bonds." ajouta Roy en me regardant.

Le soir, on se balade dans les rues. Y'a de l'ambiance, avec les hôtels qui mettent la musique à fond ... Roy découvre le flamenco, danse qui l'impressionne mais qu'il trouve belle néanmoins.

Nous achetons des cornets de glace. Hm ! Roy ... non, c'est pas la peine. On imagine très bien. N'est-ce pas ? ( _Ndla : oui oui, gloups_ ). Les boutiques sont toujours ouvertes, et on y fait un saut. Je dois vous dire une chose : les espagnols ont le sang chaud. A en juger par certaines cartes postales qu'on voit un peu partout. Roy émet un sifflement en les regardant, puis secoue la tête.

Le jour suivant se passe à la plage et dans la ville aussi. Le soir en revanche, nous allons en boîte. Noah et moi on surveille la consommation de Roy, sachant que la dernière fois il s'est saoulé. Il bouge bien maintenant le petit. Et ne manque pas de se faire remarquer par la gent féminine, comme d'habitude.

Sacré Roy. La première semaine s'écoule ainsi, tranquillement.

* * *

" Il vient avec moi !" dit Noah en tirant une main de Roy.

" Non c'est mon Roy." répondis-je en tirant sur l'autre.

Ce genre de discussion était plus un jeu pour Noah et moi qu'autre chose. Roy se trouvait ainsi tiraillé entre nous deux, chaque fois qu'on faisait un truc séparé.

" Mon Royou à moi !" reprend Noah.

" Mon Royounet à moi plutôt."

" Nat au secours." fait Roy d'un air fatigué.

Nathan nous regarde un instant tirer Roy chacune de son côté.

" Nat dis-lui que c'est mon colonel !" fis-je.

" Non c'est mon Flame Alchemist." corrigea Noah.

" Je vais régler le problème." intervient Nathan en s'avançant.

Il se met derrière Roy.

" C'est le mien, allez hop on s'casse." dit-il en poussant Roy.

On éclate de rire, et on les suit. Finalement on reste tous les quatre ensemble.

Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un tour au marché de la ville à côté. Il est immense quand même. On y vend de tout, des CD aux housses de portable, des jouets aux habits. Je trouve des DVD pirates, et décide d'en prendre quelques uns. Ben quoi ?

Roy avise des lunettes qu'il me pose sur le pif.

" Pas mal." décrète-t-il.

Je souris puis repose les lunettes. Nous continuons notre visite, malgré la foule. C'est qu'on pourrait se perdre. Je sens soudain une main qui attrape la mienne.

" Attends-moi." me dit Roy.

Il ne me lâche pas pour autant. Bien. Pourquoi pas. Noah et Nat ne remarquent pas qu'on se tient la main. Quand nous rentrons, c'est aux garçons de préparer le repas, pendant que nous mettons le couvert.

" Si on faisait du vélo cet aprèm ?" proposais-je.

" Bonne idée." répondit Nathan.

" Euh ... Je sais pas si je saurais encore en faire." fit Roy.

" T'inquiètes ça s'oublie pas ça." dit Noah.

En effet. Même s'il zigzague un peu au début, Roy finit par nous suivre normalement. Nathan avise une grande bosse sur laquelle il monte.

" Regarde où tu vas !" lance Noah à Roy.

Ce dernier tourne la tête trop tard et percute un lampadaire.

" Aïe !"

Nous le rejoingnons vite fait. Ouf ! Mon Roy il est pas tout cassé. Au contraire il est plié de rire. On ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Une fois le rire calmé on continue la balade. Roy s'amuse à faire semblant de foncer dans les poteaux qu'on croise, et les évite à la dernière minute.

" Olé !" fait Nathan quand il en évite un autre.

" Olé ?" répète Roy.

" C'est ce qu'on dit pendant les corridas. Un sport où un homme affronte un taureau. C'est espagnol, et les gens disent olé quand le mec évite la bestiole." expliqua Noah.

Il hoche la tête et poursuit son petit jeu. A un moment, Nathan évite un chien qui lui coupe la route de justesse.

" Olé !" commenta Roy.

" Tu l'as dit bouffi !" répondit Nathan.

La location se termine, et nous allons rendre lesVTT.

" Ce soir on aura qu'à essayer les rosalies." dit Noah.

" Ouais ça a l'air sympa." approuve Roy.

Les rosalies sont en fait des voiturettes à pédales. Juste fermée par une toile au dessus. On en voit souvent à Rosas. Nous en louons une grande, et on pédale pour la faire avancer. Nathan et moi nous sommes à l'avant, Noah et Roy derrière. Nathan dirige le carrosse sur une bosse, et la rosalie penche assez dangereusement.

" Olé !" dis-je.

" L'encourage pas. On va finir par verser sinon." dit Noah.

Nous nous baladons ainsi pendant un moment. On finit par avoir mal aux jambes d'ailleurs. Nous ne sommes pas mécontent de retrouver nos lits.

" Alors Roy, ça te plaît ces vacances espagnoles ?" interroge Nathan.

" Ouais beaucoup. J'ai pris de la couleur." constate Roy en regardant son bras.

Au milieu de la nuit, je me lèvre pour aller boire. Je croise notre colonel adoré dans la cuisine, une bouteille à la main.

" Je te sers ?" demande-t-il.

" S'il te plaît." répondis-je ne prenant un verre.

Il verse l'eau fraîche.

" Merci encore de m'avoir invité pour ces vacances." me dit-il.

" Y'a pas de quoi. C'est sympa à toi d'être revenu."

Il me fait une bise sur la tête. Ca commençait à me manquer ce genre d'attention. ( _Ndla : pas moi_ )

Roy caresse mes cheveux pensivement pendant que je me ressert à boire. Une fois que j'ai fini on retourne vers nos chambres.

" Bonne nuit." dis-je.

" Bonne nuit Marine."

Bon. Là ce que je vais raconter, y'en a qui vont pas aimer. Mais alors pas du tout. Déjà que je dois pas avoir une super réputation auprès des lectrices ...

( _Ndla : je ne te le fais pas dire._) Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vous le dis ce qui passé ou pas ? (_ mais oui, au point où t'en es._) Vous voulez vrament savoir?

( _t'es sourde ou quoi : OUI_ ) OK. Mais venez pas vous plaindre. Encore une fois, je n'ai RIEN demandé. Revenons donc à moi et Roy. Nous venons de nous souhaiter bonne nuit après avoir bu un verre, dont deux pour moi. Là-dessus, Roy pose ses mains autour de mon visage ... Je continue vous êtes sûres ?

( _Eeeuuuh ..._) approche le sien du mien ... on range les armes à feu et autres couteaux ... je sens ma respiration s'accélérer ... et sa bouche touche la mienne. ( _c'est la dernière fois que je fais une fic avec toi._)

Je résume donc pour les mal-lisants. Roy Mustang est en train de m'embrasser. Baiser auquel je ne peux que répondre (_ ben tiens ! _). Ca dure quand même.

Il descend dans le cou. Remonte, et reprend là où il s'est arrêté. Pour finir par s'arrêter tout court. ( _Il était temps._) Roy me regarde quelques instants, puis rentra dans sa chambre. Je n'eus plus qu'à faire la même chose. Inutile de préciser que j'ai mis du temps à trouver le sommeil. Une fois couchée, je murmure :

" Vacances espagnoles, vacances olé."


	5. Dilemme

**Dernier chapitre avant la prochaine fic ! Merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Le lendamain, je décidais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Que voulez-vous que je dise en même temps. Roy me regarda quand je vins rejoindre tout le monde. Je lui rendis un regard étonné. Dans trois jours nos vacances espagnoles se termineraient. Nous avons tous brunis. Et je dois dire que le bronzage sied plutôt bien à Roy. Qu'est-ce qui ne lui va pas à ce mec. Nous allons à la plage ce matin. Noah et Nathan vont à l'eau, je reste seule avec Roy. Au bout d'un moment, il me demande :

" Marine ..."

" Hmm ? ' fis-je les yeux clos.

" Est-ce que ... tu regrette ... ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?"

Je mets un moment avant de répondre.

" Non."

" Tu dis ça pour je ne me sente pas coupable." reprends Roy, la casquette sur le visage.

" Absolument pas. J'ai apprécié ce moment. Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

" C'est aussi ce que je crois. Mais d'un autre côté ..."

Sur le coup j'ouvre un oeil. Houlà, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ?

" Oui ?" dis-je incertaine.

" D'un autre côté ... j'en ai jamais rencontré des comme toi. Pas qui voient réellement qui je suis. Un homme torturé, et qui l'acceptent. Qui sachent que je suis un assassin, mais qui ne le reprochent pas. Qui m'aide à l'accepter au contraire."

" Tu n'es pas un assassin." corrigeais-je.

" Mais si, et tu le sais. Tu ... je ... me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Je peux enfin ôter ce masque de froideur et d'arrogance que je porte en permance." continue Roy.

C'est gentil, mais je commence à avoir peur de ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire Marine. Tu es bien plus jeune que moi, tu vis dans un autre monde, dans le futur."

Sans compter que je ne suis certainement pas ton style. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Je soupire.

" Ca fait un moment que ce genre de sentiment me travaille. Depuis que je suis rentré la première fois. Un dilemme, je ne sais pas quoi et me sens désemparé." révèle Roy.

Et moi aussi. La vie est pleine de surprises dit-on. Là c'est un peu gros quand même.Très gros, trop gros. Roy ne serait quand même pas ... non je refuse d'y croire. Noah et Nathan revienne, mettant fin à cette conversation pour le moins embarrassante. J'en profite pour me mettre sur le dos. Les paroles de Roy dansent la samba dans ma tête. Franchement ... ça se pouvait pas.

C'était pas possible. Pour un tas de raisons. La première étant l'âge, ensuite la différence de monde au sens propre, je suis pas son style, et il va mieux avec Riza. S'il le voulait il pourrait trouver ce qu'il y a chez moi avec elle. C'est pas compliqué, pour un peu qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je le lui ai déjà dit, apparemment il n'a pas écouté. Il devrait pourtant; il devrait ! Ca n'ira nulle part cette histoire-là. Sa place est dans son monde, moi dans le mien. Point.

Je décide d'aller me distraire dans l'eau. Je nage, je nage. Mais ça ne change rien au problème, et je le sais. Le pire va être quand nous allons rentrer. Tant qu'on est avec eux, Noah et Nathan nous permettent de donner le change. Mais après ?

On fera quoi quand nous serons seuls ? La tête ? Comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

Quelles vacances décidément ! Je commence à en avoir assez. Je décide de rester sous l'eau un moment. Erreur. Car tout d'un coup je sens qu'on me soulève brusquement hors de l'eau.

" Marine ça va ?" me fait un Roy inquiet.

" Mais oui pourquoi ?"

" Ca faisait un moment que tu étais sous l'eau, j'ai eu peur que tu te sois noyée." explique-t-il en me reposant.

Je retiens un rire. Trop mignon. Mais ça ne va pas arranger les choses, au contraire. Car à présent, Noah et Nathan se posent des questions. Il y a de quoi. Après tout ils ont vu Roy foncer dans l'eau comme une torpille, et me prendre dans ses bras. Histoire de calmer le jeu, nous prenons notre temps avant de revenir sur la terre ferme.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demande Noah.

" Il a cru que je m'étais noyée." répondis-je en montrant Roy du pouce.

Ils acquiescent, mais je devine bein qu'ils ne sont qu'à moitié convaincus. Roy aurait très bien pu leur confier son inquiétude, et ils auraient alerté un garde-plage. Ou seraient venu directement. Au lieu de ça il a foncé tout seul. On se retrouve dans nos chambres après le repas. Noah me questionne, car elle voit bien que Roy est quelque peu chiffoné depuis ce matin.

" Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Nous avons une petite conversation à mots couverts au sujet d'un petit quelque chose cette nuit."

" Traduction ?" reprends Noah.

" Cette nuit je suis allée boire, et j'ai trouvé Roy dans la cuisine. Après s'être hydraté on est repartis. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'après; il m'a embrassé."

Noah se redresse et me regarde avec des écoutilles à la place des yeux.

" Il quoi ?"

" Roy m'a embrassé. Il m'a roulé une pelle, fait des bisous, nouvelle pelle et bonne nuit."

Elle ouvre grand la bouche, m'offrant ainsi une vue magnifique sur sa mâchoire inférieure.

" C'est pas vrai ?" dit-elle.

" Si."

" Non ?"

" Si." insistais-je.

" Tu te fiche de moi là ?"

" Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi il est tendu comme un arc."

" J'le crois pas ! Tu sais qu'y en a qui tueraient pour avoir un baiser de Mustang ?"

" Je doute. Moi j'ai pas eu à le faire, heureusement."

" Puuuuuréééééeee ! Et il embrasse bien ?" demande-t-elle en souriant.

" Ouais ! Très bien même. Mais là n'est pas le propos."

" Ah bon."

" Oui. Je te disais qu'on ena reparlé ce matin."

" Et ?" demande Noah impatiente de connaître la suite.

" Et ce qu'il m'a dit m'as franchement mise mal à l'aise. Il paraît qu'il est confronté à un dilemme depuis son premier retour chez lui. Texto : il est bien avec moi, tatati tatata, mais je suis trop jeune, il vit dans un autre monde ... bref tu vois le genre." expliquais-je.

" Tu crois que ... qu'il a essayé ... de te dire qu'il t'aimait ?"

" Ca en a tout l'air. Résultat nous sommes un peu ... tarabiscottés on va dire."

Noah garde le silence le temps d'imprimer tout ça.

" Mais toi t'en pense quoi ? Un gars comme Roy ?" interroge-t-elle.

" Ce serait super s'il était pas un personnage de dessin animé et qu'il soit plus jeune. Mais là, ce serait n'importe quoi. Dans mon esprit il est à Riza ce mec. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve ?"

( _Ndla : ça on se le demande !_)

" Je n'en sais rien." soupire Noah en se rallongeant.

On frappe à la porte. C'est Nathan, il entre et vient s'asseoir au bord du lit.

" Roy est en train de dormir. Et ... il parle dans son sommeil." annonça-t-il.

Noah et moi on échange un regard, puis on fronce les sourcils.

" Et alors ?" demandais-je.

" Et alors, ça fait bien quatre fois de suite qu'il prononce ton prénom Marine."

EEEEEEEEEEEK ! MOI !

" Y'a un truc entre vous deux ou quoi ?" continue-t-il.

" C'est toi qui raconte." lâchais-je à Noah.

Nathan se tourna vers elle, et Noah lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début. Evidemment il fut aussi interloqué que nous.

" Croyez que ça marcherait si Riza atterrissait chez nous ?" demande-t-il.

" Chais pas. Mais c'est plutôt désagréable ce genre de dilemme." dis-je.

" Comme tous les dilemmes." fait Noah avec logique.

" Tu compte faire quoi ?" questionne Nathan.

" Il est là le dilemme. J'en sais rien. Et lui non plus."

Tout une tribu d'anges passa.

" Je crois que le mieux serait de rien faire." décréta Noah.

" Ah bon ? Pour moi ce serait plutôt le pire." contredit Nathan.

Je me redresse et le regarde :

" Si je me lance dans une histoire comme ça que veux-tu qu'il en sorte ? Il reste un personnage, qu'on le veuille ou non. Noah a raison, y'a rien à faire."

" Mouais. Tâchons au moins de plus y penser, qu'on finisse bien les vacances."

" C'est dur ne pas penser à une chose qu'on a constamment sous les yeux." dis-je.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'on fit. Tant bien que mal. Roy comprit rapidement que j'en avais parlé à Nat et Noah. Il me le reprocha du regard. Je sais, mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis, j'allais pas leur cacher ça. Finalement on rentra. Le voyage se passa bien. Moi c'était le moment où je serais seule avec Roy que j' apréhendais.

Je profitais du trajet pour réfléchir. Roy n'avait pas exprimé clairement ce qu'il ressentait, mais je devais mettre les points sur les i.

Donc dans l'appartement, je lui dis qu'il fallai qu'on parle.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû le dire à Noah et Nat." commença-t-il.

" Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, j'aurais eu du mal à le leur cacher."

Il soupira, et croisa les bras.

" Je tiens à te dire que j'ai toujours pas résolu mon dilemme."

" Je crois qu' il n' y a pas grand chose à faire tu sais. Tu en connais les raisons, tu les as exprimées."

" Oui. Mais c'est dur d'y renoncer." soupire-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

" Merci je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus. Mais Roy, si tu voulais bien ouvrir les yeux, tu comprendrais que ce que tu trouve chez moi tu l'a aussi chez Riza. Et davantage même. Cesse de la voir comme ta subordonnée, ce que tu cherche chez une femme est sous tes yeux. Réagis !"

" Tu as peut-être raison. Je ... je vais y réfléchir." conclut-il.

Bien. Roy exprime à présent le désir de rentrer chez lui, et je le conduis chez Nathan. Roy nous remercie pour ces vacances, et Nathan actionne son invention.

Eclairs, flash et plus de Roy. Il ne les a pas dit, les trois mots. Et c'est tant mieux.

Beaucoup mieux.


End file.
